


A Mother's Helping  Hand

by Elishaje



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung knows, M/M, private time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: After weeks on tour, endless dance practices, and waaay too many hyper members, GOT7 leader JB just needs a break, and sneaks off to release himself in a practice room closet. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize that he's being watched.....and followed.....





	

......................OneShot:Respect For One' Leader................................

As a leader of any Kpop band, the idol in charge was normally picked because they were the oldest of the group/second oldest/seemd to have their shit together, but sometimes it was hard to function in life when it seemd like everyone else had their eyes on the leader. In everything, from introducing the group, to answering the toughest interviewer questoins, to responding in a timely manner on SNS to scandals, dealing with the ever-going sasaeng fans........ EVERYONE looks to the leader for something:whether for guidance, compassion, leadership,discipline, a listening ear, life pointers-but who looks out for the leader in THEIR time of need?When does the hardworking,seemingly fearless leader get a break?

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lim Jaebum sighed for what seemed to be the 1000th time as GOT7 finally piled into the van from the Seoul Incheon International Airport, their flight landing at 1:31 am KST(A/N:reference joke). Trying to NOT run over screaming fans, losing almost 15% of his natural vision to to cameras clicking everywhere with flashes like lighting bolts, managers and staff-nim pulling every way, this and that-it almost brought tears of joy to his eyes when the sliding doors of the van closed and the sounds of the conundrum died down in the background. The GOT7 leader leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment,running a hand through his disheveled hair and trying to think-

-But that moment never came, as a certain Hong Kong National Fencer plopped down on the seat next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder and sighed happily, "Aaaah, hyung, wasn't it nice to finally meet your overseas fans?" Jackson squeezed JB's shoulder and smiled contagiously at him, getting a ghost counterpart back in return, "JB hyung, your English was on point the whole time!!!Good job!!!" 

Youngjae(who, it seemed to JB, NEVER spoke in a normal tone of voice), shouted from the front row seat while waving his arms excitedly, "YES~Engrish is so very funny to me!!!Best time of my life!!" in such a heavy accent that even the silent-as-death Mark chuckled from the passenger's side. After the laughter died down, Bambam turned to Yugeom, "I don't know about you, but I am so tired I feel like I could sleep until JYP retired!!!My legs are on fire!!!" The Thai rapper stretched out, and as if to prove his point, his spine cracked loudly. 

Yugeom shuddered, "I don't even WANNA watch the concert DVD when it comes out-I'm over it." There was a mutual sound of agreement as JR reached over from JB's left and laid his head on his shoulder, "I don't know if I want to eat, shower, or sleep-or which order I should do that in," the one nicknamed "Eomma(Mother)" murmured in Korean and JB allowed himself to speak with his eyes closed, "......Or maybe a weird combination of the three?Just make the ramen with the shower water, that'll work just fine." Jinyoung laughed, and that sound caused JB's heavy heart to lift a little..... 

-Only to have it drop to the floormat of the car as the manager, Park-nim sighed from the driver's seat of the car, "Unfortunately, you won't be able to rest just yet. JYP sunbae-nim wants you all to go straight to the practice room from here and practice "Fly" for your fansign in the morning," There were cries of outrage from everyone in the car as the manager quickly raised his hands in defense, "Hey-I'm just delivering the messageDon't shoot the messenger, please!!!" JB, on instinct, was the first one to try and assure everyone else, putting a hand on Jackson's lap, "Hey-let's just do the song, do it well, and then we go home, alright?" Jackson sighed, and JB took it as a small victory....

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

It was amazing to JB that one song could be so much stress on his brain, but he tried to take many things into consideration: jet lag, lack of proper food, the plain feeling of 'doneness' but everyone was NOT practicing at their best.I can't take much more of this....! Everyone's nerves were boiled down to their last remaniing dregs-even the gentle Mark had snapped at a shocked Youngjae about a hand position, and Yugeom had quickly stepped in to bring peace to his hyungs. Jackson's flip was off by a half beat, and in that beat had caused him to slip and fall right into Bambam, who in turn reached out and grabbed JR by the neck in order to keep himself from smashing into the practice glass. The whole thing would have been funny if JB wasn't practically sleeping on his feet. He wanted to scream, he wanted to smash a window, he wanted to do something-but of course, the leader wasn't supposed to show weakness at anytime,right? 

 

As luck would have it, at that moment JB realized something-between all of the jumping and tricking, dance breaks and shoulder grinding, he was half hard. His cock, which has been faithful to him the whole 19 hour flight over the Pacific Ocean and stayed quiet in his sweatpants, was now semi erect and begging for release. It didn't help that at one point of the song, JR had accidentally brushed the front of his pants and JB's cock twitched against the pleasant sensation, straining against the fabric of his pants. The leader could only suppress a groan and push through the final chorus of the song.....I have to get out of here-it's driving me mad!!!

At one point, JB was doing his thing, breakdancing and spinning on his back, and he cried out-not because of pain, but because his cock was pressed almost painfully against his stomach midspin. Thankfully, the others just took it as a grunt of concentration and kept on dancing, their bodies swaying to the music...

Somehow, SOMEHOW, with much groaning and grinding of teeeth, GOT7 managed to complete the song without any mistakes, although the feeling was long gone. Park-nim left at some point and returned with banana milk and cookies, which was his way of apologizing for such a bogus practice, and everyone said their goodnights with their feelings somewhat smoothed over.Peace now reigned in the practice room at 2:45 am.

As everyone packed up to leave, with Mark and Youngjae hugging out their apologies and JB hung back as though he forgot something, and when Jackson looked at him questioningly, the leader flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I am on lockup duty tonight, don't wait for me-I'm right behind you." Jackson nodded, and as soon as the door closed and JB could no longer hear the fencer's footsteps, he slid down the practice glass and immediately freed his cock from its uncompromising prison.....Mmmmmm....

Now that there was only him in the room, the air conditioner hit his body in all the right places and the singer lifted his shirt so that his abs could feel the air as he wiped his face. 

JB was sure to turn off all cameras before moving on, his thoughts already turning devious in nature. Sliding down the practice glass with his back, JB's butt hit the wood floor and he finally shimmied halfway out his pants....

Now that it was finally getting some attention, JB's glorious penis stood proud at a full 7 1/2 inches, his precum already dripping from the head and onot his leg, but the singer didn't care-wrapping a hand around the shaft, his back twtched as he began to pleasure himself, biting his lip and suppressing a moan as his shaft, now showing a vein, looked ready to explode at any given moment, "Oh God yes, yes!!"-

-and then the door opened and JR's face came through, speaking casually, "Hey Jaebum-hyung I had an extra cookie and thought..."

 

"...."

 

".................................."

Even ninjas preparing to assassinate presidents made more noise than that of the two currently in the JYP dance studio.

 

"......................."

It was the longest pause of either of their young lives.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widened and the cookie dropped from his hand without him even realizing it as he took in the complete sight of his leader and hyung, the one that he has known for half a decade and counting, on the floor, sweaty and biting his lip with his dick in his hand.

JB, on the other hand ,was frozen still, the only sound in the room was his short breathing and heart thudding in his ears.

 

"Oh my..." was all that JR could say as this was the first time in his life he had ever seen another man naked in front of him, and the strange thing was that, in this moment, JB was more beautiful than any other time the leader was singing or strutting his stuff on stage.

JB's senses suddenly returned to him and he fumbled to cover himself as Jinyoung quickly came in the door and closed it shut behind him, crunching and demolishing the innocent cookie in the process."Aish-ah, Jinyoung ah, I'm sorry, I-"

But to the leader's surprise, JR quickly shook his head and actually smiled at his friend, "No, I intruded on your moment, it is I who should be apologizing." JB stood quickly, his cock still erect, and blushed until he thought he was almost purple in the face. JR let out a shaky laugh, "Ii must admit, this is a smart place to jerk off, considering how many of us are in the dorm. There's no real privacy there!!!"

JB pulled up his pants quickly and sighed, looking like he was going to cry-

-but JR's body moved on auto pilot and he crossed the room in 6 easy steps, pushing his hyung against the glass and standing in front of him. "Jjinyoung-ah, what..." Jr smiled,  
"Why did you stop? You very clearly need some release."

"But-but-you're here, and I-" JB was shushed gently by a warm finger on his lips.

"Listen, Jaebum," it was the first time that JR had EVER spoken to JB with hsi real name, and no honorific, so the leader was shocked into listening, "How long have we known each other? Ever since the days of JJProject. It was just. Everytime you ran away of excused yourself from the room, I knew it for what it was. You are human, just like the rest of us-you can have a brak from the idol life, too."

Jinyoung reached down between the both of them, gliding his hand down the front of JB's body until his hand reached underneath the shirt and into his pants, stopping at the hem. JB had begun panting again. "Jinyoung-ah..."

"I know it's hard, but we are behind you all the way. We wouldn't have made it this far without you. We love you.....but remembering to love yourself is also good."

With this words, GOT7's Momma reached down and closed his hands around JB's throbbing appendage and begn to stroke it lovingly in the fabric.

Automatically JB's hips buckled upwards and the singer let out a moan as Jinyoung's skilled fingers, slightly calloused from the years of dancing and training, of holding stage mics and other member's hands when things got too tough, of peeling fruit and snacks for the other members to eat, expertly flicked his head and pulled on his shaft at the same time.

Jinyoung began to laugh in his concentration, watching with knowing eyes as JB's own eyes shut and he began to tip-toe off the ground, his head thrown back against the glass and leaving condensation on the screen, "Jinyoung, I can't-hold it in- for much.......!!"

Jinyoung leaned in on inspiration and whispered into his ear, "Let it allllllll out, leader-nim," in a husky voice before kissing his hot neck-

-and that's what did it-

Jaebum came so hard, with a "Aaaah!!" that shook a light, and his cum sprayed high into the air and onto the dance floor, Jinyoung's hand, and his pants in about 8 spurts.

Jinyoung stepped back and allowed himself a chuckle as JB slid back down to the ground, the force of his orgasm causing his knees to give and he didn't trust his own legs anymore. The younger member came and sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder and for a few moments there was nothing but the sound of breathing in the room.

After a while, JB turned and kissed JR's forehead. "Thank you, Jinyoung, I needed that," a blush came back as the leader asked shyly, "Should I, um, should I do......something for you?"

JR laughed hard as he shook his head firmly, "No, I am good for now. I am happy to help my brother out." Although it was slightly scandalous to use the word brother after what just happened, JB laughed as well. ".......Hyung, just remember that we are here for you, no matter what. Don't forget to lean on us in your hardtimes, the same way we lean on you."

JB stood up, pulling JR with him, and quickly kissed him chastely on the lips, which caused JR to blush. It was cute to see. "Thank you, Jinyoung, I really needed to hear that as well. 

It just gets so frustrating at times, but it's good to know that you are here, and well as the others are behind me as well."

JR laughed deviously as they began to clean up the mess, "Well, maybe we should invite the others next time you need a 'break'?"

 

\----End------


End file.
